Alivio
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Cuando las cosas lindas te producen nauseas y las violentas te excitan... ¿Que sentimiento deberia inspirate tu peor enemigo?


**Notas mías: Diría que fic en proceso de ser mejorado, pero soy muy perezosa así que imagino que así se quedará. Se nota que he leído mucho a Irvine Welsh últimamente, a él y a Bret Easton Ellis, con sus vampiros geniales xD, bueno yo quiero ser uno de esos y punto.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece… aún**

**ALIVIO**

Había logrado escapar por suerte, a decir verdad no con tanta, sabía que tenía al menos tres costillas rotas por el dolor que le producía el solo respirar… Batman hasta era perfecto calculando cada golpe que le daba, cualquier otro habría hecho que las costillas le perforaran un pulmón o que incluso le atravesaran el corazón. Además de todo, la pierna también le dolía y el cojear hacia que también sintiera un cierto dolor en el coxis. Era cierto que no había nada más divertido que las peleas cara a cara con el murciélago, pero seguía siendo humano y al fin de cuentas sentía dolor como todos aunque nadie lo creyera. Era cuestión de que Batman lo dejará en la estación o en un callejón para que todo el cuerpo le empezara a palpitar y el dolor fuera CASI insoportable.

Luego de obligar a alguien a bajarse de un auto para el poder subirse, ya que ni matarlo pudo -se había quedado sin una jodida bala- y llegar a su escondite (una bodega desocupada donde ni siquiera la señal de celular cogía correctamente) y plantarse en frente del televisor solo para esperar a que pasara un poco el dolor, pudo respirar tranquilo. La noche ya estaba a punto de acabar, el cielo ya empezaba a estar naranja, lo que indicaba que el murciélago se iría a casa a dormir o tal vez a trabajar… ¿quien lo sabría?, pero de una u otra manera si sabía que tenía esas doce horas de descanso hasta que volviera a oscurecer.

Habían recortes, fotos y afiches de Batman por toda la habitación, y a decir verdad no era algo reciente, antes de salir maquillado como payaso a amenazar mafiosos la habitación ya estaba así, aunque nadie jamás lo supiera, la obsesión suya con Batman era algo realmente viejo, algo que empezó con esas fotos tan malas que le tomaban al principio de toda la historia… con los chismes de la gente en la calle… ¿como era que a alguien en su sano juicio se le ocurría disfrazarse como infante para salir a patear traseros?... la cosa era mas bien ¿Cómo era que no se le había ocurrido a él eso primero?

Asi empezó, buscando y recortando en los periódicos amarillistas noticias y fotos, porque es que simplemente el tipo este era fantástico, ¿como era posible que con esa táctica que parecía ser el sueño frustrado de algún niño pudiera causar tanto temor a los disque malos?. Sería posible que debajo de esa máscara se encontrara un ser igual a él, es decir, para ese entonces ya tenía la sonrisa Chelsea cruzándole el rostro (y no la llevaba con orgullo tal como ahora, sino como la llevaría cualquier otro mortal sin gracia), ¿sería posible que este tal Batman solo buscara la manera de esconder un pequeño desperfecto?

Todo había seguido el obvio camino ¿Cómo ser el mayor némesis de Batman? ¿Como ser el Silvestre de este Piolín?... bueno, si el vestía negro, el ahora Joker vestiría un lindo color púrpura, si Batman era serio, el sería un jodido payaso. Así de simple fue todo, el no quería ser ningún nuevo jefe de una familia de mafiosos, no quería ser el ladrón número uno de Gotham, ¿que sentido tenía serlo si se seguía siendo un vil imbécil aburrido? Todo esto que estaba haciendo lo hacía solo por conocer a este Batman… ¿que era lo que ocultaba bajo tanta hostilidad? ¿Hasta donde lograría llegar para lograr su cometido? Batman no mata, es lo que siempre decían… pero que tal si él lograba hacer que cruzara sus límites… claro, estaría tres metros bajo tierra si eso pasara, pero sería jodidamente divertido el intentarlo…

El resto de la historia era de conocimiento general, las amenazas de que Batman se entregara, luego el retractarse para obligar a que los decentes ciudadanos de Gotham mataran al señor Reese, el asunto ese de los trasatlánticos, el interrogatorio, los rehenes, todo lo sabía todo el mundo… pero había algo que nadie sabía…

Luego de que una insufrible chica con la que había estado saliendo algún tiempo lo botara como un perro luego de que le fue hecha la sonrisa, la frustración sexual fue monumental, no es que su vida sexual con la guarra aquella fuera fenomenal, pero por alguna razón luego de eso ninguna otra persona (mujer ni hombre) le parecía lo suficientemente atractiva como para llegar a un orgasmo… cierto, había fornicado con algunas, de todos los colores, tamaños y formas solo para tratar de engañarse, pero no lograba nada, podía durar toda la noche con una erección impresionante pero ninguno lograba que pudiera correrse. Después de un tiempo las cosas simplemente se pusieron peor y sin importar cuan estimulado fuera, no lograba una puta erección. Lo trato todo… sadomaso… cropofilia… compro pornografía de todas las clases… TODAS de ellas… erotismo entre especies… incluso pago miles de dólares por una película snuff pero ninguna logro el más mínimo resultado.

Ahí fue cuando Batman salvo su vida, luego de estar a punto de terminar con el dolor, él apareció y le mostro que la vida puede ser tan divertida como nos la pintan en las películas.

Lo que no había calculado era que Batman sería la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. No solo le levantó el ánimo y lo saco del jodido aburrimiento, ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que el problema del libido también hallaría solución?

La noche aquella en que fue a la fiesta de Bruce Wayne, empezó a notarlo… no es que hubiera sido algo inmediato, pero el encontrarle allí, sin haberle dado tiempo de descifrar su plan… simplemente como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas por algún tipo de telepatía… porque vamos, como fue que a pesar de que justo cuando los polis se enteraron de quienes serían las víctimas estas ya empezaran a caer muertas, además que era con Harvey con el único con el que se tomaría la molestia de hacer el trabajo con sus propias manos, como logró Batman estar allí? Es verdad que era conocido de la chica muerta Rachel… pero como hizo para estar vestido de Batman? No era un traje que pudieras llevar debajo del Armani o del Hugo Boss, por supuesto que no… así que ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Esa vez en serio que no paso mucho, pues no había como… cuanto tiempo había durado en la misma habitación ¿dos? ¿Tres minutos? Antes de que tuviera que escapar.

Pero lo que pasó luego de la persecución del auto blindado en el que iba Harvey. Se vio obligado a decirle donde estaban ambos rápidamente, no porque el dolor de los golpes del murciélago lo atormentara, pues si, aunque era culpa de los golpes no lo era por el dolor, era por el extraño placer que estos le procuraban, entre más hacía Batman para hacerlo confesar, entre más fuertes golpes le daba, más hazañas se inventaba para sacarle el paradero de los otros dos, el simplemente se sentía más y más y más duro…

Fue por eso que tuvo que cantar, por culpa de esa sensación que ya había olvidado, porque pronto empezaría a transpirar más de la cuenta, su respiración se haría más profunda y fuerte y eso de violar a Batman si que no había estado en sus planes (no hasta hace menos de diez minutos) y no es que él fuera un tipo de planes, pero las cosas con Batsy tenían que ser muy calculadas.

Seh, desde ahí comenzó todo, no iba a negarlo… desde ahí era muy fácil correrse solo pensando en el cruzado enmascarado. Ahí fue cuando todo empezó a complicarse… por ejemplo esa vez, en el edificio, con los perros… el tener que ponerse _sobre_ él para imposibilitarlo, fue algo realmente incomodo ¿No podría solo drogarlo y convertirlo en su zombie sexual? Era lo que pensaba mientras lo amenazaba… antes, cuando lo estaba golpeando ya se estaba formando una erección, y luego cuando estaba encima suyo, era algo que con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el batitraje de por medio, se habría notado claramente… ¿y que podía hacer acaso una persona como él? La gente normal piensa en enfermos terminales, en un choque de autos, en bebes muertos, en perritos atropellados para no correrse… ¿y él?, si se ponía a pensar en cosas como esas, en amputaciones, genios que sufren daños cerebrales irreversibles, pérdidas de fé, peces destripados aún vivos… peces destripados aún vivos, pensar en eso solo lo hacían excitarse más fácilmente.

Y otra cosa era esa, el maldito batitraje, ¿A quien, sino a un alma enferma se le ocurriría salir a combatir el crimen envuelto en algo que lucía –y se sentía- como cuero, con juguetitos que parecían sacados de una sesión de bondage? ¿Nunca pensó en los malos pensamientos que podría causar en los criminales que combatía?

Volvió al presente, y se miró al espejo… su rostro había dejado atrás el "Blanco Payaso" marca Acme, ahora el negro y el carmín habían ocupado su lugar… se alejó de ahí y se sento en un sofá, quejándose un poco mientras lo hacía. Se miró las manos, y le alegró lo que encontró allí… aún tenía sangre, algo seca si, pero sangre… no suya… del murciélago. Sacó del bolsillo el cuchillo con el que lo había cortado, bajo la luz de la luna, la sangre lucía negra… espesa. Estaba hipnotizado por los matices que alcanzaba si la movía un poco, y sin pensarlo pasó la larga lengua por la hoja para limpiarla, saboreando todo el líquido que había por el trayecto, tragándolo y volviendo a hacer lo mismo hasta que no quedó rastros de lo que había antes. Volvió su vista a las manos, esta vez antes de pasarse los dedos por la boca, se esparció toda la sangre que aún quedaba por la cara, y luego lamio todos los rinconcitos de su mano que habían quedado manchados.

Alcanzó a verse en el reflejo de la pantalla de televisor que tenía en frente, sonrió a la cara ensangrentada que le miraba directamente y luego se echo a reír, complacido con lo que veía.

Miró hacía el lejano techo mientras deslizaba una mano entre sus pantalones. Cerró los ojos. Estaba ahora otra vez en la sala de interrogación… por razones inexplicables Batman le había dicho algo asi como:

Te voy a matar a polvos…

Y de repente salta sobre la mesa agarrándolo de la solapa (algo muy poco alejado de lo que sucede cada vez que se encuentran), pero esta vez en vez de golpearlo, junta su boca con la de él y mete su lengua en su boca hasta que no pueden respirar. Pero luego del arranque emocional de Batman, el Joker no lo deja separarse mucho antes de empezar a arrancar a mordiscos la armadura en la parte del cuello que tiene el murcielago, quiere besar y lamer, besar y lamer, aprender de memoria el sabor de la piel y de la sangre de Batman, quiere seguir mordiendo y dejarle marcas por todo el cuerpo para que recuerde que estuvo con él. Mientras tanto, el otrora caballero empieza a meter la mano entre los pantalones purpura del payaso, agarrando su miembro y empezando a estimularlo… arriba… abajo… arriba… abajo… asi hasta que el Joker empieza a suspirar y murmurar y gruñir y pronto a gritar, buscando la manera de llegar hasta el miembro del murciélago a través de toda esa ropa que carga…

Lo logra y se alegra al comprobar el tamaño, tendría que ser algún _freak_ de circo para poder metérsela toda en la boca sin sentir enormes arcadas… el solo pensarlo lo hace excitar mas. Siguen tocándose mientras vuelven a besarse y el Joker a lamerle la cara entera a Batman, y este ultimo a lamerle y a morderle las orejas a su gran némesis.

Luego, sin avisarlo, Batman lo agarra sin sutileza y lo hace agacharse, mientras él se recuesta en la mesa, se saca la polla y le dice:

"Tú la has puesto así, tú te la comes".

Y ni porque hubiera sido amenazado de muerte el Joker obedece, abre la boca y empieza a trabajarla, mientras Batman empuja su cabeza para que llegue mas hondo, a lo que el payaso solo responde con sonidos de afirmación y de satisfacción y hasta de felicidad. Sube la mirada hasta los ojos del murciélago y los ojos cerrados junto a la cara de placer hacen querer, hacerlo más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo… Batman gruñe y grita y pide más, mientras el Joker sigue chupando como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

De repente, Batman lo empuja hacia atrás y lo levanta del suelo… lo empuja a la mesa y le desabrocha los pantalones, es su turno de agacharse y empezar a mamar, en lo que el Joker agarra la mesa con las manos durísimo porque sabe que esta a punto de venirse… bastó tres cabeceadas de Batman para hacerlo, y para llenarle la boca con su semen que sin quejarse se paso de un trago…

De vuelta a la realidad, el Joker abrió los ojos y se encontró con su miembro fláccido y una mano húmeda y pegajosa por culpa de sus propios fluidos y de la sangre de su "gran enemigo"… lo único que le hacia falta ahora era un baño y dormir unas horas antes de salir a pelear con su héroe preferido, esperando que con el desahogo de hacía unos minutos no tuviera que andar cachondo toda la noche…

Era una remota posibilidad…

**Como mola la sangre ala…**


End file.
